The Princess
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Bella wakes up in a place she doesn't know with dangerous people coming after her... Can her innocent looks but dangerous attitude spell disaster?
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes...

What the hell? Where am I?

Last I remember I was fighting Demetri for training and I wake up in a feild...

Oh shit,, King is NOT gonna be happy...

I looked at my body for any type of damage... I may be 14 and tiny but I can fight,, I can even kill... But I can get hurt... I could tell my rib was fractured but not broken... I was also covered in blood...

I should introduce myself... I'm Bella (the princess) Swan... I'm 14 and tiny... I'm short and skinny but that helps when your being fought with someone double your size... I'm cute and have an innocent look to me but don't be fooled... I'm hardly innocent... I'm deadly with a knife and gun... My innocent looks are perfect for people who think they have a chance on me...

I should probably explain why i'm deadly... My older brother King (the king) Swan has raised me since birth... I was born when he turned 16... My mom was abusive... He stole me away and taught me how to fight and kill... I use my innocent looks to lure them into my trap... Then I kill...

Sometimes I wonder what its like to have a normal life but I never will... Which brings me back to now...

Why am I in the woods? Where was King? Then I noticed voices... They were coming towards me... After making sure I had my knife in my ankle holder I started the water works... Or fake tears as some would say...

"Hey listen... Is that crying?" I heard a man say...

"P-please help me" I cried out... I was mentally kicking myself for sounding so desperate...

I heard footsteps and calmed the tears to just silent ones...

I heard gasps and I looked up... There were 3 giant men around 18-20 years old... They were in cut offs and nothing else...

"Are you ok" the one on the right asked... I turned my bright blue eyes on him and it was like my world was drawn to him... I just stared as he stared back...

The one in the middle started to slowly walk over to me and I snapped my head in his direction...

"Chi sei tu? Dove sono?" I asked in italian (Who are you? Where am I)

"Um,, Uh,, What?" He looked confused.

I started to talk to myself then "Non riesco a crederci. Non so nemmeno che io sia in Italia pi . Sembrano non sapere chi sono. Devo trovare King. Mi chiedo se hanno un telefono cellulare ho potuto usare per chiamare il mio uomo dentro di dirmi cosa successo. " (I cant believe it. I dont think that I'm in Italy anymore. They seem not to know who I am. I have to find King. I wonder if they have a phone I could use to call my inside man to tell me what happened.)

"Where are we?" I asked in my smallest voice.

"La Push. Washington" He told me looking relieved I could speak English.

I stood abruptly wincing slightly at my body.

"We aren't even in Italy anymore?" I yelled

"Non ho idea di cosa sta succedendo. Sto sognando? Dove il re?" (I have no idea what's going on. Am I dreaming? Where is king? )

Then it hit me... The death threats... The calls... King was probably dead and someone got me out before I could get whacked too...

"Are you ok? Maybe we should take you back to my home... My wife is a nurse she can get you looking like new..." the big one stated

"My name is Isabella Swan. What are yours?" I asked... I needed names for a background check...

"I'm Sam Uley (middle guy),, that's Jared Hall (right guy),, and thats Paul (hottie on the left)..." Sam introduced them...

"um ok i'll come... But can someone carry me... I have a cracked rib and I can't walk right" I blushed and looked down...

It was beginning to dawn on me that I was truely acting like a 14 year old and not a trained killer... I liked it and hoped it would stay that way...

"I'll carry you" Paul came over and lifted me... He stared down at me like I was his sun... I smiled at him and thanked him...

We walked through the woods and when it opened up I saw a cute little house that was painted yellow with white shudders...

"Your home is lovely" I told Sam...

"Thanks... My wife should be in the kitchen... Paul take her in and lay her on the couch" Sam said...

We walked through the door and I heard her before I saw her... "Oh my what do we have here... Is she ok? Oh the poor dear" I saw a woman who looked exotic with 3 scars running down her face... the only enhanced her beauty...

Paul layed me down on the sofa and went to get warm water and bandages to help clean me up...

"How did these happen?" She asked lifting my shirt "That's a male boot print hunny" she ran her fingers lightly over the spot demetri kicked me...

I heard a crash and Sam and Jared ran to check on Paul...

Um my name is Bella whats yours?" I asked to distract her...

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Emily. Now who did this?" She asked bolder

"My trainer" I sighed...

"Who?" she seemed confused

"My trainer Felix... He may be triple my size but I can still whoop his ass" I chuckled then winced

"Why do you train" she asked softly while she finished wrapping me up in bandages...

By now all 3 men were back and Paul looked as if he wanted to come to me... I looked at him then told her "Because where I come from there are people out to kill me... I have a feeling my brother King is dead... There are things out there that are far worse than what goes bump in the night... I train to keep myself alive... I train to kill those that wish to kill me..."

I wanted them to know what they were getting themselves into and who I really was...

"Like who" Jared spoke up

I smirked "Well lots of people... but the main one is... My father"

DID I DO GOOD? IF I GET 5 REVIEWS ILL CONTINUE MY STORY... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Reviews=love 


	2. Chapter 2

DEAR READERS OF THIS STORY... I AM GIVING ONLY THE STORIES THAT HAVE THIS MESSAGE ON THEM AWAY... I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR THEM...

YOU ALL DISCUSS THIS AMONGST YOURSELVES AND JUST TAKE THE STORY WHOEVER WINS...

CAUSE I DONT KNOW HOW TO SEND IT TO YOU AND I WONT BE ON FOR A COUPLE DAYS!

OK SO THE LIST OF STORIES THAT i AM GIVING AWAY IS:

'The Princess'

'Destiny, 2 Wolves'

'A Girl That Dreams'

MY OTHER 2 STORIES ARE NOT FOR ADOPTION...

THOSE ARE:

'Mafia Swan Princess'

'Something Big'

I WILL BE BACK ON SATURDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER 2010 TO DELETE THESE STORIES... 


	3. Chapter 3

Please please please help me find this story! I'm DESPERATE lol

The story is where bella is a waitress at a restaurant that rose is the manager is at. Emmett is a waiter and is also doing rose. Edward is in the mob/mafia and is a regular at the restaraunt. Jessica his normal waitress is gone (cant remember why) but bella fills in. He makes her pay for his dry cleaning and she does but in nickels... (that part is funny) but then he leaves her a tip in pennies... they fall in love... that was as far as I got before my comp crashed...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!


End file.
